Fiery Dances
by Gpig12
Summary: First Chapter, Valkyrie runs into a spot of trouble


Fiery Dances

1: A spot of trouble

Valkyrie sprinted for the little mini, cursing that she had to be in a ball gown, today of all days. She leapt through the sunroof and landed with a bump in the seat, fumbling with the keys, as she tried not to be panicked by the fact that a vampire was bounding up behind her, fangs dripping with blood. She hoped dearly that it wouldn't be her blood next on those daggers. Finally, she got the engine into gear and zoomed off, making a sharp turn down an alleyway, the vampire still at her heels.

Suddenly she broke into a grin; a faint pink glow had appeared on the horizon. The vampire shuddered, ground to a halt, fangs shrinking, human skin growing over until it looked like a handsome twenty-year old. His dark, fathomless eyes watched after her as the mini roared out of its grasp.

Valkyrie slowed at a small red brick cottage in Haggard, not far from the river. She parked in the drive then muttered crossly to herself as she banged on the door. "Open up Fletcher! It's me!"

A handsome face of an 18-year-old peered round the door. "How do I know it's you? You could be in some clever disguise!"

She groaned, used to his suspicions, and kissed him once on the lips. "Is that a good enough an explanation for you?"

"Definitely. No-one kisses like you!" Fletcher grinned mischievously.

She flashed a smile at him, but unable to keep up the cheery mood. Fletcher's face instantly fell. "What's happened now?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing major. A vampire threatened to attack at the ball, so I led him away. Oh yeah, and I'm still disappointed that you refused to go to the ball with me."

Fletcher ignored the last comment and shook her. "Nothing major! This is the fifth vampire attack on you this month! And he could have killed you! Or worse, I'd have a psychopath vampire as a girlfriend," reluctantly he said "you should call Skulduggery; he'd probably know what's going on."

Valkyrie winced, "Uh, not before you stop trying to squash my shoulders to a pulp."

"Oops! Sorry!"

She picked up her mobile and called the familiar number. Skulduggery Pleasant was a detective, working independently, but relaying important information to the Sanctuary of Ireland. He was also her teacher and working partner although sometimes she wanted to murder him.

She told Skulduggery what had happened, and he listened in silence. When she had finished there was a pause. "I'll be right over." He said flatly, in that velvety voice of his. Finally, Valkyrie could get out of her dress. She donned the clothes Ghastly Bespoke had made for her and ran downstairs. The familiar purr of the Bentley came into ear shot. Fletcher opened the door and Skulduggery stood there. Skulduggery Pleasant was tall, thin and pale, with high cheek bones. And he's a skeleton. He looked at Valkyrie with concern. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I assume I can come in then." Fletcher started and stepped aside to let Skulduggery pass. Skulduggery nodded to him, a disapproving gleam in his eye. Valkyrie fought to hide a grin; she knew that Skulduggery disliked her being distracted from her job and training. Unfortunately for her, Skulduggery noticed and harrumphed good-naturedly, ruffling her black hair playfully. She slapped his hand away.

When they had all sat down in the living area, Skulduggery sprang into the conversation.

"I know I am stating the obvious here, but I think, no, I _know _that these attacks are linked. But why they are being done and who is in charge of them is the problem. I can't think of anyone who has control of the vampires who has a grudge against you, who isn't in jail!" He looked at Valkyrie. "Know anyone that may be trying to kill you at this very moment?"

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows "Um, I thought that was your job…"

Skulduggery just looked at her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm thinking…" Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Then her expression cleared. "I thinks so, it's a long shot-"

"All more the reason for it to be-" Skulduggery received a glare. "Sorry. Carry on."

"It's a long shot, but maybe it's Dusk."

"Dusk?" Skulduggery looked surprised. "Actually that could just be it."

"But, Dusk's in jail isn't he? In Australia?" It was Fletcher's turn to be looked at now. He looked uncomfortable.

"That's all the more reason for him- BEHIND YOU!"

Skulduggery spun round, gun in hand, to see two black eyes staring at him through the window.


End file.
